


Bedside Manner

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [98]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Pietro wakes up to his Soulmate.





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts), [HunterR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterR/gifts).



> I wrote this A WHILE ago, and found it when Dresupi needed [a fic](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165068059158/bedside-manner). It was actually prompted by MaddyR, so thank her as well!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Pietro opened his eyes.

Everything hurt, and he recognized nothing... except the smell, which reminded him of Dr. Cho's lab in Korea.

And then he heard it.

"Perfect," she said. "I told them you'd wake up as soon as they left. Don't move. You sort of died, but then you didn't? Just—lemme get your sister."

Pietro closed his eyes.

He wasn't dead. He knew it was true, because his Soulmate had told him so.

The next thing he heard was his sister's voice. He opened his eyes to see her face.

"Where's the girl?" he asked in Sokovian.

She rolled her eyes. "That  _ would _ the first thing out of your mouth after two weeks in a coma," she huffed, then laid her head on his chest and hugged him. Pietro let her, because he wasn't sure he could get up anyway. Not to mention that he'd have wanted to do the same if their positions were reversed.

Finally, Wanda stood, and with a sigh, asked, "What girl?"

"The one who was here earlier," he replied.

"Darcy?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know her  _ name _ ," Pietro complained.

"She's next door; I can get her if you want."

"Please," he said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"What am  _ I _ supposed to do?" he heard his Soulmate ask. "I already texted Dr. Cho, but she's in a super fancy meeting with Pepper and a bunch of other Important Types." Wanda's appeared next to his bed again, with the gorgeous woman he was fated to be with. "The best I can do is read you a story or something," she told him. "My favorite as a kid was the Beatrix Potter classic, 'Try Not to Get Shot Next Time, Genius.'"

"Your bedside manner could use some work," he replied.

He smiled as her mouth fell open, and Wanda looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"Wait," she said. "Is she the one...?"

Pietro tried to nod, but it hurt, so he coughed instead. Wanda understood. Pietro saw her smile, squeeze Darcy's shoulder comfortingly, and then leave them.

"You're my Soulmate," Darcy informed him.

Pietro smiled. "I won't get shot next time," he said, shooting her a wink. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165068059158/bedside-manner)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
